


The One Where Klein and Kirito are Frotting

by WoffWoff



Category: Sword Art Online
Genre: Frotting, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:49:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2352242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoffWoff/pseuds/WoffWoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kazuto  wasn't going to do anything with his day anyway, shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Klein and Kirito are Frotting

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so trash, I really don't like shipping kids with adults but here I am.  
> They're the exception.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy! I think this is my first for SAO and Klein+Kirito don't get enough love! This doesn't take place in the game. This is after everything and technically the pairing is Klein, Kirito, and Asuna! They'd be very cute in my opinion!
> 
> Kirito/Kazuto's been shown to be pretty shy outside the game and stuff, so I was thinking he'd need to take baby steps with sex cause he's nervous about things. Klein/Ryoutarou seems a bit more outgoing about...everything.
> 
> Blah, lemme shut up!
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated, I really do thank you all for checking out my work! <3
> 
> ALSO um, if you any mistakes, I'm sorry! I wrote in lowercase in notepad then pasted it here, and had to fix all the capitalization and spellcheck it myself, so sorry sorryyyyy!

The bright sunlight pouring through the window was a good indicator that Kazuto had slept in. He reached up and tugged the hanging shade until the aggressive beam left him alone. He groggily dragged himself across the bed so he could see through the open bedroom door and out into the hallway, where a clock sat atop a dresser.

13:45

Kazuto huffed and rolled back over; he didn't have anything to do anyway. He sat under the sheets for a while, just listening to everything. He could hear the quiet weekend traffic out the window. out in the living room, Ryoutarou had left the radio tuned into some rock station. The sheets smelled like Ryoutarou, too. Kazuto didn't think about that much before his phone buzzed by the foot end of the bed. Groaning because he had to sit up to retrieve it, Kazuto hoped whoever was messaging him was--

Asuna!

_You up yet, sleepyhead? :)_

Kazuto smiled and replied back. Asuna had left out with the other girls for a nice day out. Apparently, they all wanted him to come too, but he wouldn't wake up to their calls. He promised to make it up to them some other time. She sent a few pictures of them all enjoying the day and soon, Kazuto was back to lazing, his phone on the floor.

His eyes scanned the bedroom. Ryoutarou's room was clean except for the few games cases strewn about from last night, a couple of glasses, and what seemed to be the unsatisfactory picks from this morning's rush to get dressed. Kazuto's mind wandered, and he found himself a tad upset that he hadn't been awake to see the man get dressed. Mostly cause Ryoutarou looked real nice when woke up half naked, and even better buttoning up those shirts.

Wait. Ryoutarou worked late hours, so where'd he go so early in the morning? Upon closer inspection, Kazuto realized those weren't work clothes hastily thrown over the desk chair, they were casual clothes. Sort of.

A weak buzz sounded across the floor, so Kazuto leaned down to check his phone. Speak of the devil.

_nearly home, coming back from a run!_

 

It wasn't long before the door opened and Ryoutarou trudged into the bedroom, kicking his door shut and sliding down to the floor. "Hey, Kazuto! you're awake!" Using his toes to peel off his shoes at the ankles, he greeted him in that familiar friendly voice.

"Mhmm." Kazuto barely nodded from his spot on the bed, then sat up. It was time he got up anyway.

"I don't like this running during the day stuff," Ryoutarou pulled his shirt over his shoulders with ease, then leaned back to raise his hips to tug off his pants. "I'll have to make time for it after work." He shrugged and smiled up at Kazuto, who was starting to blush in the face. "Hm? Kazuto, you okay?"

Kazuto was okay but there were a lot of little things that were adding up and made him ache for some attention. Especially in his boxers. where things were getting a little tight. "Do...you have to go anywhere?" he asked pointedly.

Ryoutarou rose one eyebrow. "No. Lie back." He grinned and reached up to slip off his headband (Kazuto nearly bit his lip as all that red hair fell into his face). He made his way over to the bed in good time and crawled over the side, propped up flirtatiously across Kazuto's middle.

"You have to move so I can take these off." Kazuto nudged up at the man's body with a knee to urge him to move.

Ryoutarou pushed Kazuto's hands from the band of his shorts. "Nah, we'll keep them on." He raised up on one arm and stretched over to open the shades some.

"What?" Kazuto sucked his teeth, squinting in the light. "We can't keep them-"

"It'll be fun, trust me!" Ryoutarou kneeled at Kazuto's feet, his bright eyes even more brilliant in the sunlight. He edged forward, gently placed himself between Kazuto's legs, knees on either side the boy's hips, and looked down at him. "You trust me, right?"

Kazuto didn't return his gaze but looked everywhere else. There was suspicious blush creeping onto his face. "I mean yeah, but...this is so weird."

"Ah, you say that about everything!" Routarou chuckled before leaning forward and placing his hands on either side of the boy's head. He started by placing a kiss to Kazuto's mouth.

He started to edge down but Kazuto panicked a little and wasn't sure what he'd do if Ryoutarou had gotten any lower, so he quickly lost his hands in the red hair and pulled him back up to his face. Ryoutarou complied, and even shifted to get lower and closer, taking the urgency out of it. Kazuto kept his eyes closed but when they pulled apart, Ryoutarou was looking at him with amusement. He held in a good-natured laugh for the boy's sake and slowly trailed his way with his lips down to the waist band of Kazuto's boxers. He stopped there to glance up and see if Kazuto had opened his eyes yet.

He had. He had propped himself up on his elbows and had the sheets gently gripped in his fists. Ryoutarou wondered if he knew he was biting his lip. He didn't say anything. He opened his mouth and closed his lips around the head of Kazuto's penis through his boxers. He rolled his tongue around and got the fabric generously wet, and soon he could hear moans above him. He huffed in laughter a little bit, but continued. He felt fingers at his scalp and looked up, questioningly.

Kazuto didn't know what to say, he hoped Ryoutarou would just understand. Everything was so, so tight down there, and a sudden and suspicious heat had engulfed him and concentrated in his stomach and thighs. He liked the tongue thing, he really did, and even managed to ignore how dumb and embarrassed he still felt for keeping his boxers on. But he really didn't want to continue like _this_ , it would take too long, it wouldn't be _enough_. He still wasn't sure if he wanted to go all the way with Ryoutarou just yet (they'd been all handjobs and blow jobs so far), but he know he wanted something different.

"Kazuto?"

Oh yeah. Thinking too long. "Um...whatever you're thinking of, please hurry up and do it." Stupid, probably. Vague. How do you even ask someone to fuck you differently or whatever? But that irritating smile Ryoutarou flashed at him told Kazuto he knew what he meant.

Ryoutarou lifted back onto his hands and knees and crawled back up between Kazuto's legs so he was looking down at him. "You ok?"

"Y-yeah..." He was, really. still a little embarrassed, but alive and stuff. "Could you-"

"I will, I will!" Ryoutarou reached over and pushed the pillows back. "So impatient, kid." He smiled after he didn't dodge the blunt punch to his chest. "I'm kidding! ok..." He pressed his hips down on kazuto's.

Lots of things ran through Kazuto's mind. He was nervous. He wasn't sure how someone could mess this up, but he hoped he didn't mess it up anyway. He hoped this was enough. He wondered what he was supposed to do. Should he push back? Where did he put his arms (he was still holding the sheets, he felt dumb)? What did he do with his legs?

But Ryoutarou found a rhythm and Kazuto found himself successfully rolling up to meet him and all those sighs and moans were actually his (it didn't sound like his voice!). It should've been weird, that's what he was expecting; but the fabric wasn't uncomfortable, the friction was driving him crazy. Something about this part of both their bodies not touching, but being so near, so _so_ near, appealed to Kazuto when he found the split second to notice it.

Almost too soon, Ryoutarou dropped from his hands to his elbows, suddenly buried his face in Kazuto's neck and was grinding down against him so _hard_ , Kazuto felt little spasms everywhere. He knew they both were going to come soon, and he couldn't wait but at the same time he found himself trying to think of how to hold it off, just a little while longer. But Ryoutarou moaned the way he did when he was ready to let go and Kazuto couldn't resist giving into that--

His orgasm left him choked up; he wasn't able to say Ryoutarou's name like he planned on doing. He groaned when he was able to inhale, and opened his eyes. Ryoutarou had pushed himself back up onto his hands. His eyes were closed and he was panting, rocking through the last waves of his own orgasm. Kazuto dared to look down where their bodies met.

A bit of a mess. He could clearly see the enlarged suggestions of themselves in the boxers (Ryoutarou's much bigger), and the dark spots with the accompanying slick feeling on his pelvis. He never liked getting semen in his clothes, that's why he was so against this in the first place--

" _Ow_ , ow..." He became aware of the aching feeling that occurred when he was stimulated after an orgasm. Ryoutarou stopped rocking and groaned apologetically, if that was possible. The red-haired man sighed and ruffled Kazuto's hair before crawling backwards and moving to lay across the foot of the bed. In the afterglow, kazuto watched him in silence, trying to fight sleep. they didn't say anything. Kazuto coughed once. Eventually, his bones stopped humming and his blood cooled down. Ryoutarou suddenly stretched and rolled over onto his stomach, resting his head on crossed arms.

"So?"

"So what?" Kazuto was almost half asleep.

"Was it that weird?" He'd already started laughing.

Kazuto threw a pillow at him.


End file.
